The Summer of all Summers!
by hawkster
Summary: The summer after 5th year is promising to be a bad one, but will a change of heart help the summer go better and quicker then previous ones?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!!!: As much as i would like, i do not, nor have i ever, or in the present see my self owning harry potter. other the the merchandise i have paid for.. all other belongs to J.K Rowling and not unfortunatly me! Expect the plot..which i dont own, but did think of myself : )!

SUMMARY!: The summer after 5th year is promising to be a bad one, but will a change of heart help the summer go better and quicker then previous ones?

A/N:-This is a repost! I originally posted this story about a year or so ago. But, someone reported me for having too many errors in my story, and even after the suspension period, with my account I wasn't able to post stories until just recently when I got tired and just email the site a few times! Anyways, hope everyone enjoys! I re-wrote this a few times, both on paper and on here… please review and let me know if I should continue, or let my dream as a writer whittle and die! Thanks (in advance) for all the feedback I hope to be receiving!

_**The Summer of all Summers!**_

It was only a few days since Harry had been out of school and back in the muggle world, but already he was bored and frustrated. Ever since Harry Potter was just over a year old, he had been stuck living with his muggle relatives, the Dursley's, who just so happened to dislike magic and anyone who had anything to do with magic. Though when he was younger, Harry never knew the real reason for the hatred and anger always directed towards him, but he had learned early on how to deal with it and how to stay out of the way for the most part. But some things even Harry himself could not control, turning his primary teachers wig blue for instance, or 'jumping' up onto the school roof when the other kids were chasing him , were prime examples of this. It was finally when Harry turned 11 that things were starting to get explained.

At the present moment Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was sitting at his desk, staring out the small window, of the smallest bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive. His 'family, for lack of a better name, were downstairs watching and laughing along to some program on the telly. This summer had been the worst of all other summers Harry could remember since he had started at Hogwarts, even worse then the summer after the Tri-wizard tournament. His nights were plagued with nightmare's of Sirius repeatedly falling through the mysterious veil at the ministry. Sometime the dreams changed, sometimes it was one of his friends or year mates falling through it though. Normally he would wake and not get another moments of sleep, and other times… he would wake up screaming. After the first night Vernon Dursley, Harry's muggle uncle, stopped yelling at Harry when this happened, when he realised harry hadn't meant to wake up his relatives. Harry was already looking like death walking around after only a few days back for the summer holidays. The Dursley's were a lot more friendly towards him this summer. He was getting three normal meals, and there was now a small telly, that Dudley broke the remote for, in his room. It appeared to the other residents of Privet Drive that the rebellious teenager, who went to St. Brut's, was finally starting to sort himself out.

A knock at his door startled Harry out of his day dreaming, and he quickly rubbed his face and stood slowly from the chair, all of his bones and muscles popping back into place as he did so. Lightly opening the door, Harry came to be face to face with his cousin Dudley, who with a strict diet and continued exercise from Boxing, had finally started to lose weight. Dudley was now more or less just bulky then fat, and could fit through doors and sit comfortably in the car.

"What is it Dudley?" Harry said tiredly.

"Mum says you're supposed to come down to the living room, her and Dad wanna have a talk with you." The way Dudley said it made Harry's stomach start to get queasy.

"Do you know what it's about?" Harry and Dudley had come to an understanding of sorts, they tolerated each other and keep out of the others way.

"Nah, they sent me up here. All I know is they we're whispering through most of the Simpson's." Dudley started to walk down the stairs with a reluctant Harry following closely behind.

As they walked into the living room, Petunia and Vernon stopped their conversation and turned towards the two boys.

"Dudley said you wanted to talk to me?" Harry managed to spit out, he had been face to face with Voldemort and numerous Death Eaters, but somehow through it all Harry still had a difficult time with his own blood relatives.

"That's right Harry. There are some issues we should have dealt with a lot sooner, and some things we should have done. And while it is later then I would have hoped, it hopefully isn't too late." It was Harry's aunt who had spoken, with a slight tremor in her voice. "I--- that is to say, we would like to apologise to you for the way we have treated you in the past, it wasn't proper and we see that now." As she was speaking, Vernon and Dudley nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm sorry, I think I must have heard wrong? You're apologising? Who are you, and what have you don't with the Dursley's?!" Harry stood up, wand in hard as he stared at the three 'muggles'.

"DON'T YOU DARE POINT THAT THING AT MY FAMILY IN OUR OWN HOUSE!!" Vernon yelled as his faced turned the lovely prune colour it was partial to.

"Vernon!" Petunia yelled. "Calm down, this must be quiet a shock for him after the way we have treated him! He is just trying to protect himself!"

Harry stepped back in shock, the Dursley's were apologising and they weren't impostors.

"Harry, I know this is hard for you to understand, but we realised that we treated you unfairly. Instead of treating you like a part of the family, we treated you as if you were a house elf, Lily told me about those once. So starting now, you will be a part of this family in every sense. And we have a lot to make up for so… here you go."

Petunia grabbed a small wrapped box from the coffee table and handed it to Harry, whose head was still swarming of thoughts of impostors.

Harry didn't know whether to grab the package or if this was some sick joke and as soon as he reached for it, Dudley would snatch it from his grasp. Watching the Dursley warily, Harry slowly reached towards the package, and as his fingers closed around it, his aunt let the other side go.

"Go on Harry, open it." Dudley was the one encouraging him this time, and Harry was shocked to see a small grin directed to him on his cousins face.

With a quick motion, and his fingers crossed for luck, Harry ripped of the paper and was staring at an Ipod box. Not believing the Dursley would actually spend money on him, he opened the box and found a brand new, never touch by Dudley, Ipod. Sliding it from the container, Harry flipped it over to see the back engraved with a lily and a lightening bolt. Tears sprang to Harry eyes as he lightly ran his fingers over the designs.

"Now if you don't like it we can go exchange it immediately, but we thought it would be good for you to have one for when you're holed up somewhere or another." Vernon said uncomfortably.

"NO! I mean thank you so much. It's perfect! Thank you." Harry wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and looked up to see the Dursley's beaming at him.

"Good that's not all. We have more for you, a sort of make up for the birthdays and other holidays we have missed." As Vernon said this, Dudley came into the room (When had he left?), carrying a huge assortment of different size boxes, somehow all stacked neatly and he carried them to the coffee table and placed them down.

Harry made quick work of opening them all, feeling uncomfortable as they watched him open the packages. There were clothes, a laptop, shoes, a few books, C.D's , a stereo system, even a new mobile phone and in the last box he opened was a small boa constrictor.

With his mouth agape, Harry lightly picked up the snake, as his aunt explained they would have gotten him a dog or a cat, but Dudley and Vernon were both highly allergic to fur. And that she remembered he got on well with the snake at the zoo back on Dudley's 11th birthday.

"PUT me down, you are freezzzzing you ssssstupid human!" Dropping the snake as it hissed at him, Harry vividly remembered his 'skill' of talking to snakes.

"Sorry!" Harry whispered a hiss back to the snake, which made it stop moving and stare at Harry. Harry looked up to see his Aunt staring at him as she continued speaking.

"We have ordered a new bedroom set for you, which will be arriving hopefully tomorrow, and you will be moved to the guest room, which will now on be yours. We ask only a few things in return. One: You start to educate us on this wizarding world of yours, as we realise that there is a war that is starting up, that you somehow have stuck int he middle of. Two: when you are away at Hogwarts, we would appreciate it if you keep us up to date with what is happening there. Three: you treat us with respect, and we will do so back onto you. And at the present moment last but not least, four: try and forgive us and act as if we are a family."

To Harry the request seem simple so he nodded and smiled at his family, glad to finally be able to call number 4 Privet Drive, home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Here you guys go, hope you like it! It's not the longest chapter, but i think it got a couple good things in there, i have most of a second chapter written, and will post depending on the feed back. i dont care if its signed or annoymus. Oh and sorry for any typo's my word processer is being mental and not correcting all of my mistakes... just let me knwo and ill fix them asap!

hopefully the first of many!

Hawkster!


	2. Letters from the Goblins

A/N: For my story, I imagine Hogwarts to let its students out in the first week of June. If it is different then what the wonderful J.K Rowling wrote, I am sorry, but this better suits my needs. So this year the students were released on June 5th. This chapter starts on June 9th. For further reference I will be using the calendar year of 2009.

Disclaimer: As you are all probably aware of already, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the wonderful universe. They belong to J.K Rowling and her amazing imagination

On with the second chapter of '_The Summer of all Summers'._

Hawkster!

* * *

The next morning Harry woke on his own accord. He was not automatically sent to cook breakfast, nor was he forced awake after a nightmare. For the first time since the department of mysteries fiasco, Harry Potter slept through the whole night, nightmare free.

Quickly sitting up and sliding on his glasses, Harry looked around his room and gazed upon the changes that had occurred in 24 hours. Gone were the baggy 3 sizes too large clothing, replaced with brand new snug fitting clothes, as well sitting innocently on the desk across the room was a sleek new laptop, and an IPod.

Shaking his head lightly, Harry pushed himself out of bed, and gathered his toiletries and made his way to the bathroom. After showering and readying for the day, Harry continued on downstairs, where he could hear his relatives speaking, and the smell of bacon wafting throughout the house.

Cautiously Harry stepped through the open kitchen door, and was met with an unusual site. Dudley Dursley, known to some as "Big D" was standing at the stove, frying bacon and eggs, while his father Vernon set the table. As Harry crossed the threshold, his relatives all turned towards him and smiled.

'_Oh Merlin, I must be dreaming. Maybe I should refuse to eat, maybe this is just an elaborate plan to poison me and finally get rid of me.' _Harry thought to himself as he cautiously sat down at the table. Already on the table was a teapot, a jug of juice, a stack of toast, as well as some fruit.

"Harry, how do you want your eggs?" Dudley asked of Harry as he flipped over the bacon.

"Doesn't matter to me Dudley", Harry replied as he poured himself some orange juice. "Whatever type you are making I'll have."

Glancing once more around the kitchen, Harry found his Aunt in the corner ironing clothes, Vernon was now sitting across from Harry reading his newspaper, and Dudley had just plied all of the bacon onto a plate.

"Harry dear, would you mind checking the mail, I think I just heard the postman drop it", Aunt Petunia said as she folded a crimson coloured sheet.

Harry nodded, and left the room. As he grew closer to the door, Harry noticed the larger then normal pile of envelopes. As he bent down to retrieve the post, Harry noticed two thick envelopes made from parchment paper address to him. Scooping up the pile, Harry returned to the kitchen and placed the letters and bills on the small table placed under the phone, and continued on to the table with his two letters clutched in his hand. As Harry sat back down, flashbacks of the first time he received letters such as these ran through his head.

'_Has it really already been over 5 years since I received my first Hogwarts missive?_ 'Harry glanced down onto the two letters, and opened the first, thinner of the two.

"_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that your godfather, (Sirius Black, the last of the most noble house of Black') has recently passed beyond the veil. Our deepest sympathies go out to you in this most difficult of times. As with the passing of any head of house in the wizarding world, the last will of Sirius Black has been activated, and has been arranged to be read on the 19__th__ of June at precisely 1:30 in the afternoon, as the heir to the late Sirius Black, your attendance is required. Please respond to this letter by June 12__th__._

_Yours,_

_Fligwok_

_Head Goblin of the Black Estate"_

Closing his eyes against the tears and memories wishing to be released, Harry quickly slid the letter back into its' envelope and prepared to read the second of the letters.

"_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_Our sincere sympathies go out to you in this grief filled time with the loss of your Godfather. _

_Mr. Potter, it has come to our attention that as of July 31__st__ of this year you will be turning the age of 16, and as customary in the wizarding world means that you will be granted unrestricted access to all in your estate. As instructed by your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, we have withheld sending letters regarding your accounts to your residence over the years, as we were informed that you live in a Muggle area. As you will be required for attendance on the 19__th__ of June for the reading of Sirius Black's will, we are hoping to gain an audience with you on that same day to discuss the direction which you wish to take regarding your estate. To help make our meeting as speedy as possible, we have included a rough outline showing the contents of your estate. Please take a few moments to read the information contained within and if you are presented with any questions, we will be more than happy to answer them during our meeting._

_Yours, _

_Miggletuff_

_Head Goblin of the Potter Estate"_

With his head spinning, Harry looked up and noticed that his relatives were all sitting at the table waiting to begin eating.

"Oh, sorry. Received a letter about the reading of my godfathers will." Harry said as he waved the letters in the air.

Receiving sad looks from the Dursleys', Aunt Petunia spoke. "Sorry to hear about your godfather Harry, your headmaster sent a letter to us a couple of days before term ended."

Instead of answering, Harry reached for the plate of bacon and began to serve himself, and allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts as he ate.

'_I don't understand there cannot be that much in my vault that requires a meeting with the Goblins. Unless it's to prepare myself for the stuff I will be getting from Sirius. Oh how the Blacks' will be angry if they knew that their legacy would be placed into the hand of a half-blood. Good job Sirius!' _Quietly chuckling to himself, Harry finished eating and began to bring his dishes as well as the empty platters towards the sink. To the rest of the room, Harry said "I'll just be up in my room; I have some letters I need to send out."

Back up in the privacy of his room, Harry unfolded the letter that was included with the letter for Potter estates.

**Potter Estate**

**Properties**

Godric's Hallow ---- Potter Mansion ----Lion's Den ----Apartment building in Manchester ----Three houses (currently rented) in Norwich ----Apartment building in London

Houses (and amount of houses) in the following countries (outside of the UK)

United States of America – 5

Canada-3

Switzerland- 2

Australia -1

New Zealand-1

Africa- 1

**Investments**

Daily Prophet ----The Quibbler ----Nimbus broomsticks

Various shops located throughout the Wizarding world -----Various shops located throughout the Muggle world

Hotels located in the Muggle world

**Vaults**

**Potter Vault #28 ----****Potter Vault #29 ----****Potter Vault # 69 ----****Potter Vault # 128 ----****Potter Vault # 165 ----****Potter Vault # 475**

**Potter Vault # 225 (Formally Smith, K) ----****Potter Vault # 172 (Formally Pettigrew, M) ----****Potter Vault # 16 (Formally McDrewling, F) ----****Potter Vault # 37 (Formally Bones, R)**

**Plus an addition 14 vaults.**

**Artefacts**

**Including numerous books and scrolls, along with swords and other such weapons. Trunks, and equipment as well as broomsticks. **

_As stated prior, this is a rough outline regarding the estate of the Potters, more information during our meeting._

Staring at the parchment, Harry was jolted out of the one sided staring contest by the sound of knocking at the front door. Rushing down the stairs, Harry opened the door to come face-to-face with none other than Professor Severus Snape.


End file.
